Drunken Love
by Abandonedsrry
Summary: Gaara is drunk. Naruto is drunk. Lee is sober. The havoc begins!


**Title:** Drunken love

**Warnings:** BL, M/M, Yaoi, do I need to say anymore?

**N/A:** Welp, a GaaNaruLee story I randomly came up with. I just suddenly felt like it. So. Enjoy.

**Credits:** I don't own Naruto.

---

"Gaara, please stop doing that!"

"Stop doing what, Lee" Gaara breathed out, a few noticeable hiccups flowing through his voice. Gaara's black over lined eyes refused to rest on one spot, taking to shadowing over Lee's body whenever they could.

Lee squirmed a little then lifted a hand and pushed at Gaara's shoulder gently, barely managing to push the younger ninja off his upper arm. He had three minutes of freedom; until two arms rewound them self around his shoulders in attempt to pull him back on to the other side of the couch--to be exact, Gaara's side of the couch.

Lee groaned. "Your making my arm go numb, and breathing on my neck!" he inclined his head and tried to escape the fiery red heads mouth, only to have Gaara shift closer and curl his legs around his slender waist. "It's uncomfortable!"

"You mm mm...you like it...lots" A small giggle came from Gaara's throat and he pressed his lips against Lee's neck, sucking tenderly and licking over the pulsing flesh. Lee pursed his lips and tried, once again, to push his boyfriend off his lap with no avail.

"I'm not doing anything with you while you're drunk" Lee stated defiantly. He gave Gaara another push, this time making the shorter boy bend backwards and fling his arms up as if Lee was covered with something sticky.

When Gaara grinned, Lee frowned, confused at the others actions. "What is it now-AHH!" Two hands threw Lee from the couch, and were now pulling him on to the ground. The two ninja rolled a few feet, then finally both collapsed on the floor in a heap or red and green just beside the coffee table Gaara had bought merely two days ago.

Lee was the first to lift himself up from the ground, heaving a giggling Gaara from his lap. Now, if he could just get back to the couch everything would be fine--OH lord! Lee jerked as Gaara gripped at his shirt, grinning slyly as he pulled at the thin green material.

"I see Lee's bellybutton!" Gaara said, uncharacteristically cheerful. "Should I poke it?"

Lee blushed darkly and shook his head. "No! Don't poke it-OW!" Gaara pulled his finger away from Lee's bellybutton and grinned when the raven eyed boy wrapped his arms around his stomach protectively. "Gaara! that hurt!"

Instead of replying, Gaara waved a hand in front of Lee's face, catching the boy's attention, and then pressed a finger in to Lee's forehead, pushing him backwards once again. "Gaara!" Lee covered his forehead and pulled his knees, along with Gaara, up to his chest. "Stop that!"

"Some ones grumpy! Heheh," Gaara nuzzled Lee's neck softly and smiled when Lee sighed. "Your hair is so pretty...I want to touch it."

As Lee expected, within a few seconds a hand had started to pull and play at his black strands, making him twitch uncomfortably when Gaara pulled just a -little- too hard.

Deciding Gaara had played with his hair long enough, Lee grabbed the others wrist and softly pulled them back with a little difficulty.

Gaara frowned, and instantly tried to get back to Lee's hair, only to have Lee direct him back once again and this time accidentally push him backwards. The sound of Gaara's head connecting with the floor made Lee wince, then pause for a few long seconds, and then finally pull the red head back up on to his knees.

"Sorry Gaara-kun, I wasn't supposed to push that--!"

Gaara gave a small growl, grabbing Lee's arms and pinning the taller to the floor. "Lee is a bad boy!" He hiccupped, frown now replaced by a smirk. "I'm going to keep you here until...Until something happens!"

"What do you suppose will happen...?" Lee asked, slightly amused at Gaara's playful attitude. "Were in an apartment Gaara-kun! I doubt anything will--"

At that moment, a loud crash from the door made Gaara jerk, eyes so wide they could have been induced from the alcohol. Lee on the other hand instantly forgot he was pinned down by his lover and jumped in to a sitting position, thus making Gaara fall backwards with a small yelp.

For the second time that day Gaara hit his head on the ground, and this time he simply lay there, watching the ceiling spin through his vision. Lee turned his head to the door after picking Gaara back up and blushed darkly, mumbling some words as he re-dropped Gaara and got to his feet.

"O-oh Naruto-kun! we were just--" He was silenced when a large orange and blue blur bowled him over, shouting a familiar 'dattebayo' in the process.

When the dust thinned, Lee blinked groggily and looked up at familiar blue eyes. How did he get in the middle of TWO drunks? Great. Lee gave an exasperated groan and rubbed the back of his head, wincing and looking over where Gaara had landed a few minutes before.

The redhead still seemed to be totally engulfed in watching the ceiling spin.

Lee sighed and looked back to Naruto. "Naruto-kun! I told you not to get drunk" Lee forced out, thought he found it a bit hard to sound stern when Naruto, one of his best friends, and his other lover, was sitting in his lap, grinning drunkenly. He doubted the blond understood or would remember what he was saying anyway.

"Sooreh Lee, yknow" Naruto rolled his eyes and wrapped his legs around Lee's waist, pouting. "They had err...price off tha booze and--oh hey Gaara!"

Gaara turned his head, waving a hand slightly and starting to pull himself up. "Hey, where was you?" Gaara asked. Or hiccupped, Lee couldn't tell.

"Drinkin'" Naruto nuzzled against Lee's cheek, Legs threatening to break Lee's spine.

The hyperactive ninja flung his arms over Lee's shoulders and pulled forward, whining lightly in attempt to beckon Gaara over.

Gaara watched Naruto for a few seconds. "Yeh cuddling without me. I'm joining in too!" He finally decided, stumbling over towards the two other ninja.

"You were watching the ceiling" Naruto said defensively as Gaara wrapped his arms around Lee's chest.

Lee cursed his position, hoping dearly Gaara wouldn't have a deadly strong grip like Naruto did. He was already in danger of his spine snapping. He was soon answered when Gaara gave an uncertain glance at Naruto, then hugged Lee tighter, causing the Taijutsu specialist to wince uncomfortably.

Lee didn't exactly appreciate the alcohol smelling breath Gaara and Naruto were pooling through out the house, but he was thankful that hadn't thrown up on him yet. He yawned slightly, catching the attention of his two drunken lovers.

"I've got a good idea to keep Lee awake!" Naruto exclaimed, voice thickly under toned with drunken slurs.

Lee shifted Naruto in his lap and looked up at the blond as best he could. "What?"

"We can give ya beer an stuff" Naruto seemed very proud of the suggestion and grabbed Gaara's wrists perhaps a little less than softly. "Come on Gaa-rah, lets go an find me stash, I forgots were I hid it!"

"Hey, no, no beer!" Lee grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him back down to the floor. He had to admit, Naruto fell over and stumbled a lot when he was drunk; even more than Gaara or himself.

Naruto whined loudly but obeyed Lee and sat down on the floor with a pout clear on his face.

"Aww, but we wanna keep you awake! Right Gaara?" Gaara seemed disinterested at Naruto's words and busied himself with Lee's hair.

"Well I have to stay awake anyhow to look after you two--" Lee was cut off when Gaara scrunched up some of his hair and pulled, causing him to yelp loudly. "Ow! Gaara-kun!"

Gaara ignored Lee and fiddled with the hair he hand in his hands. When he pulled back, Naruto started giggling.

"You look pretty now Lee-kun!" Naruto said cheerfully, hand held half over his mouth to stop the frequent giggles that escaped from his lips.

Lee frowned. "What? What are you talking about?" he lifted a hand to his hair and patted it over the spot Gaara had pulled, finding a lump of hair sticking up from his head. Now he understood. Gaara had put his hair in to a ponytail.

"Let's make him pretty Naruto-kun" Gaara suggested, grinning widely and perhaps a little creepily.

"Yes, lets"

Lee gulped when both boys pinned him to the ground.

He really should have had some beer.


End file.
